Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of physics—namely, to control systems and the pressure control of liquids and gases, in particular—to stabilizing devices operating at overloads, including hydraulic shocks.
Description of the Related Art
Short circuit and power supply failures, commutation switching, attendants' errors, etc. events can lead to accidents, leaky pipelines, failure of equipment and fittings. According to the operating experience causes of rupture of pipelines in 60% of cases are hydro-shocks, pressure drops and vibration, about 25% comes from corrosion processes, 15%—from natural phenomena and force majeure circumstances. According to Russian and foreign experts, the biggest breaks of piping systems with the most serious consequences are caused by hydro-shocks.
Economic losses associated with the aftermath of the accidents in a modern city, consist of the direct costs of replacing the emergency section of the pipeline and infrastructure rehabilitation (average of from 1 to 10 million Rubles), the loss of the transferred medium (up to 30% in real terms), indirect costs (preparation, purification and transport of water), as well as the cost of dealing with the environmental and social aftermath.
Known method of self-extinguishing of shock pulses of transferred medium in main pipelines, consists in the fact that at the section of said pipeline installed pressure pulse stabilizer in the direction of movement of transferred medium from supplier to consumer, then pulse flow is directed as a first portion into the stabilizer, and after its first portion a second portion of the flow is directed, which after a delay is sent into additional input of the stabilizer (published application RU2011101629, publication date Jul. 27, 2012g.).
This technical solution is the closest to the invention, therefore, taken as a prototype.
The disadvantages of the prototype are the complexity of the manufacturing process, assembly and repair, low efficiency of quenching pulses.